Medical care providers have long recognized the need to provide warmth and cooling directly to patients as part of their treatment and therapy. The relatively recent proliferation of mobile emergency medical facilities as an adjunct to fire departments and the expansion of clinical facility services in the community has increased the number of sites where such treatments must be given. Consequently, there has evolved a need for an inexpensive disposable patient thermal control blanket which will provide a distributed air flow while maintaining sufficient pressure in the blanket to prevent blockage of the flow due to the blanket folding or crimping.